The Choice of Time
by naruto6393
Summary: Inuyasha always wished to go back 50 years and stop Kikyo from death. One day he meets a girl who says she could send him back in time to save Kikyo. Only problem, if he chooses to save Kikyo he will lose everyone he knows now. InuyashaxKikyo Please R


"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called out. Inuyahsa was nowhere to be found. "Man where could he be?" Kagome was worried. Inuyasha did sometime go off on his own but he was never gone this long. Shippo ran up and jumped up on Kagome's shoulders, "Hey Kagome where's Inuyasha?" "I wish I knew I am getting really worried," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha walked through the woods. Even though he really cared about the new friends he has made he still couldn't help but think about how he wished he could go back in time and stop Kikyo from being killed by Naraku. How he wish he could have spent his life with her. But, he knew better than anyone it was impossible. There was no way for him to stop Kikyo from death. What happened had happen and there was no way to take it back. "Well, well what do we have here a half-demon?" A voice said. Inuyasha was so in thought that he didn't even sense the presence of anyone. "Who's there?!" He said looking around trying to find who said that. "Up here doggy!" Inuyasha looked up and there was a girl in a black cape with the hood on sitting on a branch. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Inuyasha said hand ready to draw his sword Tetsusaiga if this person was an enemy. "Now now doggy don't worry I'm not here to fight," The girl said as she disappeared and popped up next to the tree beside Inuyasha.

"So you wish you could go back in time am I right?" The girl said leaning up against the tree. Inuyasha He looked at her, "What makes you think that?" The girl laughed, "Silly doggy, I can read you mind. So you want to go back in time?" Once she said that Inuyasha was shocked. That is just what he was thinking. It was clear this girl was no human. "So what if I do, you should mind your own business!" Inuyasha told the girl then started to walk off. He didn't get far before the girl said, "Well what if I could grant your wish and send you back in time?" Inuyasha stopped and turned to the girl. He was shocked to hear that come from the girls mouth. How would she be able to send him back in time? But if it was possible for Kagome to travel back from her time to his and for him to travel to her time maybe it wasn't impossible. But should he trust this girl, an if he did go back in time how would it affect his friends. What would happen.

"Why should I even trust you?!" Inuyasha asked. The girl laughed, "Because you wish to stop Kikyo from dieing am I right? So I am offering you the chance to save her from death. But I should warn you, if you make the choice to let me send you back in time there is something you must know. I will send you back before Kikyo dies but, if you chose to save her everything you have know, all the people you know, the way time is know will be lost forever. But, if you choose not to save her and leave things the way they are I will send you back to this time and everything will remain the same."

Inuyasha paused and thought for a minute if he was going to trust this girl or not. More important if he wanted to lose everything he had now in order to save Kikyo. This had to be the hardest choice he had to ever make in his life. He clenched his fist as the girl just stared at him. "I can see this is hard for you to pick. So I will give you till tomorrow to choose. If you choose to go back in time meet me at the sacred tree the you were sealed to 50 years ago." Inuyahsa looked up at her, "Hey how did you--," Before her could finish the girl disappeared. Inuyasha then looked down at the ground. 'What am I going to do?" He thought then headed back to where Kagome and the others where.

Inuyasha sat on top of a branch of a tree and looked up to the sky. All day the only thing Inuyasha could think about was if he would take that girl up on her offer to send him back in time. This had to be the hardest choice of his life. He finally was given the choice to save her. Save Kikyo, the first woman he had ever fallen in love with. The one he was unable to save from dieing. Inuyasha clenched his fist into a ball. He would have to choose soon for night was coming fast and he only had till tomorrow to choose what he was going to do. He looked down to where Kagome and the others were. He watched as they smiled and laughed and he though about how he like to hang with them, smile with them. But then he remembered how it was the same with Kikyo. How just being around Kikyo warmed his heart and took his mind off everything so the only thing he would be thinking of was her.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw he was staring straight at them. She could tell by the look on his face he was deep in thought. But what was he thinking of? "Kagome?" Shippo said as he jumped on her lap and started to wave his hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry Shippo, what were you saying?" Shippo and the others looked at Kagome's face. She looked a bit worried. "Kagome is everything alright?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her and gave a fake smile. "Oh, yeah, everything is fine! I just spaced out a bit." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looked at Kagome like she was stupid. "Come on Kagome, when can tell when something is up." Shippo said looking up at her. "Yeah Shippo's right." Miroku said. Kagome looked down at the ground and said, "Fine you got me. I am worried about Inuyasha. He hasn't been acting like himself. I'm worried that something is wrong and he isn't telling." The others looked up at the tree where Inuyasha was. It took Inuyasha a second but then he noticed everyone looking at him. "What the hell are you guys looking at! You got a problem or something!" Then Inuyasha turned around on the branch so his back was to them.

"I get what you are saying Kagome. Every since he came back from being in the woods he hasn't been himself." Miroku said looking back to her. Then Kagome realized Miroku was right. Inuyasha only started to act like this after he got back from when he was in the woods. So what could have happened to make him act this way. Sango put her hand to her chin and looked down. "Hey you guys, do you think this might have something to do with Kikyo?" Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo looked at her. "Yeah Sango's got a point! Inuyasha always acts this way when it has to deal with Kikyo!" Shippo said crossing his arms over his chest. Then him, Miroku, and Sango looked at Kagome's face. She didn't look to happy to here any thing about Kikyo. Then Miroku and Sango pulled Shippo back to them. Shippo what are you thinking saying that!" Sango said quietly. "Yeah Shippo, you know how Kagome can get!" Miroku followed. "Hey what are you talking about Sango said something first!" As Shippo was talking Kagome stood up. Shippo and the others looks scared by the look she had on her face. Then she started to walk towards where Inuyasha. "Oh man, she looked scary!" Shippo said holding on to Sango's knees.

Kagome reached the tree where Inuyasha was sitting and just keep her head towards the ground. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was down there and turned his head to her. "What do you want?" Then she looked up. She looked sad and mad at the same time. Inuyasha jumped off the treE down to where she was and stood in front of her. He was worried something happened. "Kagome, is everything ok? You look upset." He looked down at Kagome's hands and noticed she had them clenched in a fist. "Is everything ok? I should be asking you that!" Inuyasha looked surprised at the answer he got. "What are you talking about?!" It then got quiet for a second. Then Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha. "Inuysaha, SIT BOY!!!" Inuyasha's body slammed down to the ground. Then he looked at Kagome. "What the hell did you that for?!" Kagome didn't turn around. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face slammed down back into the ground. "I don't see why you have to hide it, SIT BOY! I know this has something to do with Kikyo, SIT BOY! Anytime you act depressed it has something to do with her, SIT BOY! So why can't you just tell me, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!!!" After Kagome finished she walked away. Shippo and the others watched from far away. They couldn't see Inuyasha because he was so far in the ground. "Poor Inuyasha…" Miroku said. "Well if he would just tell Kagome what is up that wouldn't have happened." Sango said to Miroku.

Inuyasha layed in the hole he made from Kagome saying sit so much. "As if I wasn't having a hard time already…"


End file.
